Pandemónium
by EnterradoR
Summary: El Templo de Kamisama es el lugar más seguro que existe... Hasta ahora... [Esta historia es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español"] [Actualización: ¡Fue primer lugar del concurso! Muchísimas gracias :D]


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí dejo mi fic de horror para el concurso :) Los elementos que me tocaron fueron el Templo de Kamisama y un monstruo que no revelaré para mantener el suspenso. Espero que les guste mucho. A mí por lo menos me encantó escribirlo ya que nunca me imaginé escribir un fic en el Templo de Kami y mucho menos escribir sobre la criatura que me tocó. Fue todo un desafío y todavía más difícil conservarle sus poderes a Gohan, pero lo conseguí :D

También quiero dedicárselo a SviMarcy y a su pareja (no dire quién por si quiere permanecer en reserva :P), a Majo24, Saremi-San, Son Michel y Lady Laurelin, quienes también son participantes del concurso y me ha sido un tremendo agrado poder compartir con ellas ^^

Post data: La historia se ambienta casi en el universo normal de DBZ, salvo por el detalle de que Gohan y Videl todavía no tienen a Pan y que aquí no existen las esferas. El fic, en sí, tiene 12,999 palabras (me costó mucho cumplir el límite pero eso no es extraño en mí, si hicieran un límite de 20,000 también me costaría xD)

* * *

 _Las peores pesadillas no se viven en los sueños..._

* * *

 ** _Pandemónium_**

* * *

La agradable tarde soleada que había dispuesto aquel día, en nada hizo presagiar la terrible cellisca que emergió en los albores de la noche. Una que no dudaba en rugir con despiadada voracidad; una que en décadas no se había hecho sentir con tanta magnitud. La naturaleza misma, quizás disgustada por el accionar dañino que los humanos le causaban, había cobrado vida como una diosa furiosa. De hecho, _venganza_ era una palabra que calzaría a la perfección con la brutalidad de su actuar.

El viento soplaba de tal manera que derrumbar cada casa del distrito parecía su enajenada intención; y la lluvia, encolerizada cual granizar, hacía castañetear los cristales de las ventanas como si de fino papel se tratara.

Satisfecha tras provocar cortes de luz y derribo de techumbres poco sólidas, la tormenta comenzó a amainar tras un par de horas. La lluvia dejó de castigar, aunque el viento no quiso seguir su ejemplo: siguió aullando una tétrica condena.

A pesar de lo tardío que ya era, Gohan y Videl apenas pudieron caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando la intensidad del furioso aguacero menguó. Aproximadamente una hora y media más tarde, el joven despertó sincronizándose con el portentoso estruendo de un aullido eólico. Tanta fue su perturbación que su corazón pareció cambiar de lugar, decidiendo que la garganta le diera acogida en vez del pecho. Así lo sintió Gohan: latiendo allí ferozmente. No obstante, esa no era la única señal de su inusitado pavor: los ojos desorbitados y la respiración alterada eran un claro indicio que una horrible pesadilla había hecho presa de su mundo onírico.

Quedó paralizado largos segundos, cual hermano de un árbol gigantesco. Cuando por fin tuvo el primer atisbo de reacción, miró hacia todos lados como si buscara desesperadamente a alguien. O peor aún...

... Algo...

Desgraciadamente, su predadora ansiedad visual no fue satisfecha: la oscuridad impedía ver toda la habitación. Aún así, quiso pensar que no existía ninguna anomalía. Quiso pensar que sólo estaban él y Videl: su adorada prometida. Le echó una ávida mirada encima y emitió un suspiro de alivio al dar cuenta que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. No se había percatado de la congoja que le provocó su terrible sueño.

Seguramente, el sentirse siempre protegida por él le otorgaba esa tranquilidad inquebrantable. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, era su amado quién sentía la urgente necesidad de ser protegido...

El cuerpo del varón estaba tan sudado que las sábanas se pegotearon inevitablemente a su pecho desnudo. Para que Videl siguiese durmiendo como la ángel que era, intentó tranquilizar su respiración y acallar los sonidos que provocaba. Pero por alguna razón el miedo que sentía no quería evaporarse; persistía a la vez que helaba su sangre. Seguía anclado en su ser sin lograr esfumarse. Casi podía sentir, ¡respirar!, un efluvio anormal en el ambiente. Como si una abominable presencia estuviera desplazándose por su habitación en ese preciso instante.

Inclusive parecía que, sigilosa y acechante, la presencia de la mismísima Muerte rondaba por allí...

Tragó saliva, nervioso hasta la médula, con aquella funesta idea que cobijó su mente.

—Tranquilo, Gohan... sólo fue una pesadilla... —se advierte para calmar la tensión en sus músculos trastocados. Por un momento incluso pensó que le daría un doloroso calambre en la pantorrilla.

Vióse obligado a dar un suspiro; fue una necesidad para calmar las dagas aserradas en que se habían transformado sus venas. Miró nuevamente a Videl: seguía tranquila, durmiendo pacíficamente cual bebé en su cuna. Ternura afloró en su mirar por verla de esa manera.

Poco a poco fue adquiriendo la seguridad que no había ninguna presencia; tampoco la muerte estaba rondando. Simplemente su cerebro le hizo una jugarreta a través de una espantosa pesadilla. Una que no deseaba volver a recordar, pero que inexorablemente tendría que volver a repasar: era la segunda vez que la soñaba.

La segunda vez. Dos noches seguidas soñando lo mismo era una peculiaridad que, se deseara o no, a cualquiera le crearía una peligrosa atmósfera de intranquilidad.

En el infinito mundo de los sueños, ¿cómo era posible que se pudiera soñar exactamente lo mismo dos veces? Las coincidencias existían, era cierto, pero esta resultaba particularmente perturbadora.

¿Qué era ese lugar terrible y espeluznante que veía en su sueño? Peor aún, ¿qué era esa sombra grotesca que irradiaba maldad y que los acechaba tanto a Videl como a él? ¿Qué demonios era aquél ser monstruoso que avizoraba?

Él sólo pensarlo contribuye a enervar los vellos de su piel. Tenía miedo incluso de seguir profundizando en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. Si no estaba seguro de hallar la luz, no deseaba seguir indagando.

Tras un suspiro que emanó de sus pulmones como una ignición, se sentó en la cama y dejó que sus pies descansaran sobre la alfombra de linóleo. Amablemente, cubrió más a Videl con las frazadas. Tenía que protegerla del frío antes de partir a la cocina por un vaso de agua; la sequedad en su garganta resultaba incómoda y la saliva no resultaba suficiente para aliviar ese opresivo ardor. Quiso prender la lámpara halógena del velador, pero la tormenta había suspendido la luz. Dio un suspiro inconforme y no tuvo más remedio que permitir que la indeseable oscuridad le hiciera compañía. Cerró los párpados y los masajeó suavemente con sus dedos; los sentía cansados, como si hubiera estado todo el día con los ojos abiertos sin siquiera pestañear.

—¿Por qué otra vez ese horrible sueño? ¿Por qué?

 _»Dicen que los sueños siempre tienen un significado. A través de ellos el subconsciente nos intenta enviar señales que lo conciente ha pasado por alto._

—¿Pero cuál es el significado? —preguntó a su mente lo indescifrable.

Pasaron muchos segundos cuestionándose antes de obtener la deseada calma. Se convenció que las locuras de su mente eran provocadas por la sobrecarga de estudios que se había echado encima. No obstante, cuando ya se había tranquilizado, algo lo sobresaltó completamente. Y asustado de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron al punto que desearon escapar de sus órbitas a toda velocidad. Hacia el fondo del cuarto, le pareció ver una tenebrosa sombra desplazándose... ¡cruzando por delante suyo! Algo horripilante, grotesco y abyecto. Inclusive sobrenatural.

... Algo que ni siquiera parecía caminar sobre dos piernas...

¡Y esta vez no estaba sufriendo una pesadilla!

De súbito, Gohan se puso blanco como hoja de papel. La sangre pareció desaparecer de su cara y las perlas negras que tenía por ojos se estremecieron desmesuradamente. Una sombra que despedía maldad por doquier estaba precisamente en frente suyo... amenazante...

El pavor fue tanto que retrocedió en la cama instintivamente. Tragó saliva y comenzó a temblar sin saber por qué. Realmente no lo sabía. No encontraba una explicación lógica para ello. La tensión nerviosa, la piel bulliendo, el sudor que comenzó a caer por su frente... todo le gritaba que lo que tenía en frente no era una persona...

La difusa silueta no se movió; parecía estar observándolo. Incluso analizándolo. Luego de pocos, pero infinitos segundos, la aviesa figura siguió su espectral caminar hacia el rincón más lejano del cuarto.

El corazón de Gohan empezó a dar martillazos en vez de latidos. Su presión arterial subió hasta el punto de la taquicardia. Quedó paralizado en el tiempo y en el espacio. De pronto, como si su capacidad visual hubiera aumentado de un segundo a otro, logró ver entre las tinieblas la figura de una mujer que estaba acorralada por la demoníaca criatura...

Las dos figuras, cobijadas por lo umbrío, eran apenas visibles. Pero lo eran.

Quedó paralizado, ¡totalmente congelado! Y de no ser por qué recordó a su amada, hubiera permanecido así por mucho tiempo más. Fue el amor lo que le permitió reaccionar: la despertó para que aquella cosa infausta no la tomara desprevenida.

—Gohan, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó a la vez que ahuyentaba la inherente somnolencia, realmente preocupada por el estado adrenalínico que expelía su amado.

Él no tarda siquiera un segundo en responder: —Hay una sombra en el cuarto. Una sombra terrible y espantosa. Algo infernal, diabólico...

Los nervios la azotaron cual muñeca de trapo, evidentemente asustada. Que el destructor de Cell mostrase tal miedo no era algo para desdeñar como si nada aconteciera...

Tragó saliva y, balbuceando, dijo: —¿Una sombra?

—Está justo al frente, mírala.

Videl tiritó de pies a cabeza y su rostro palideció al punto de querer imitar a un fantasma. La afirmación, de por sí, bastaba para ser espantosa. Pero el tono empleado por Gohan agravó todavía más la situación.

Ella, asiendo instintivamente el brazo de su novio, intenta ver entre lo umbrío; mas nada logró apreciar.

De pronto, el silencio pareció hacerse tan profuso y opresivo que hasta podrían jurar que sintieron sus corazones martillando sus oídos. El mutismo espectral ni siquiera fue cortado por el viento tétrico que ululaba. Aquello fue la calma antes de la tormenta...

Gohan, al ver que la deleznable sombra daría un zarpazo a su víctima, superó el temor y se transformó en Super Saiyajin. Un grito ensordecedor hizo eco en las paredes. La súbita estampida de energía fue tan poderosa que Videl tuvo que bloquearla con sus brazos para no caer de la cama.

El varón se arrojó sobre el mortífero ente con el puño diestro alzado, pero la intensa luminosidad de su transformación hizo desaparecer su visión como si fuera un espejismo...

El saiyajin no pudo creer lo que sucedió: no había absolutamente nada.

¡Nada!

Gohan miró por todos lados, buscando ansiosamente a la presencia maligna. Pero la prueba de la realidad cayó con todo su peso sobre él: no había nada. Ni la sombra, ni la mujer.

Pasaron varios segundos; el silencio reinó durante cada uno de ellos.

—Gohan... aquí está vacío —tras un tiempo prudente, dijo lo evidente.

—Videl... estaban aquí. Yo los ví —defendió con seguridad. Sus sentidos no podían estar engañándolo tan claramente. Se habría dado cuenta de ello.

La joven guardó respetuoso silencio. No quería contradecirlo, pero las evidencias eran más que claras. No había rastro que alguien hubiese estado allí. No había ki, ni aromas, ni indicios de ningún tipo.

Su novia interrumpió la vorágine de desconcertados pensamientos para llamarlo a la cordura. —Creo que tuviste una alucinación o un sueño lúcido, Gohan. Estás tan cansado que la mente te está haciendo ver cosas que no son —conjeturó como explicación más probable—. Necesitas descansar amor.

Gohan se masajeó la frente como si el cerebro se hubiese removido y quisiera acomodarlo nuevamente. No podía entender qué rayos había sucedido.

—Pero fue tan real... tan vívido. Me es imposible pensar que fuera sólo mi imaginación...

Videl tomó su mano cariñosamente. Luego, con la otra, le acarició la mejilla.

—Mi amor creo que estás muy agobiado. Todo eso del simposio en que participarás te tiene así. Las situaciones de estrés hacen que el subconsciente saque a flote tus peores temores a traves de pesadillas. Deberías dejar de estudiar esta semana y relajarte. Ya te has preparado mucho para la charla, demasiado de hecho. Te vendrían bien unos días de descanso antes de partir a ella. En serio amor, estás más que preparado y no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento de ti, pero necesitas descansar.

Gohan siguió renuente a lo más lógico. No obstante, la fémina lo invitó al lecho nuevamente y allí continuaron la conversación enfocada en el tema del estrés. Finalmente, tras negociar dulcemente, él aceptó la idea de viajar unos días para despejar su mente.

—¿Entonces qué lugar sugieres amor?

—Sabes, no sé si se pueda, pero me gustaría mucho ir al Templo de Kamisama. Me agradaría conocerlo más a fondo y quedarme unos días allá. Es un lugar tan tranquilo y apacible... —sus ojos acogían brillos de intensa ilusión—. Creo que es el mejor lugar para combatir el estrés. ¿No lo crees así, amor?

Él sonrió y asintió afectuosamente.

—Entonces allá iremos.

* * *

Un día después, Gohan y Videl fueron muy bien recibidos por sus anfitriones, quienes estaban realmente felices por tenerlos de visitantes. Tras conversar de diversos asuntos y jugar divertidas partidas de póker y ajedrez, Dende y Mister Popo se ausentaron para darle merecida privacidad a la joven pareja. Ellos, sin desperdiciar la oportunidad, se sentaron en el borde de la plataforma celeste y, pueriles, balancearon sus piernas aprovechando el ángulo curvilíneo del sagrado templo.

La majestuosa arrebolada acunó sus visiones, maravillándolos con el magnífico espectáculo que desplegaba. A la altura en que se encontraban, todo se hacía más grande y apreciable que en la superficie terrestre.

—El cielo se ve muy lindo —compartió Gohan su opinión.

—Se ve increíble. Parece que pudiera tocar las nubes con las manos.

Mientras la naturaleza célica agasajaba cada uno de sus sentidos, ambos se tomaron de las manos amorosamente. Definitivamente venir al Templo de Kamisama había sido una gran idea. Una maravillosa idea.

—Si quieres volamos hacia las nubes antes que anochezca completamente.

—Hagámoslo mañana. Me siento muy relajada aquí contigo. Además, esta noche, tú me harás tocar las nubes de otra forma... — dijo imprimiéndole intencionada coquetería y sensualidad a su voz.

Gohan se puso rojo instantáneamente. Intentó decir algo, pero la timidez le trabó la lengua. A pesar de ser una pareja más que consolidada, reminiscencias de timidez le afloraban de vez en cuando. Simplemente aquella cualidad formaría parte de su ser por siempre.

Videl, sin dudarlo, se acercó a él y le dio un tierno y mágico beso. Fundieron sus almas a través del encanto mágico de sus labios. Perdidos en el nimbo del amor, apenas se percataron cuando el sol fue reemplazado por la luna en el trono del majestuoso firmamento.

Cuando vieron al cielo nuevamente, las incontables estrellas parecían hermosas chispas de diamante mientras la luna las acunaba como si fuera la madre de todas ellas. Precisamente la madre era la que más llamaba la atención: se veía tan colosal que ambos muchachos admiraron, con alucinante claridad, los contrastes entre la intensa luminosidad de algunas zonas y el relieve un poco más grisáceo de otras. Zonas cenicientas pertenecientes a los cráteres que, miles o millones de años atrás, habían sido provocados por fugaces meteoritos.

¿Podía haber una vista más bella que la del satélite natural y la miríada de centelleantes chispas estelares?

—No dejo de pensar en lo maravilloso que es el Templo de Kamisama. Es increíble lo linda que se ve la luna desde esta altura. Pareciera que al levantar los brazos pudiera tocarla con mis propias manos —comentó Videl maravillada hasta abarcar la última de sus células. Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad asombrosa. Estaba hipnotizada ante el enjambre de encantadores objetos celestes que la rodeaba. Parecían introducirle energía a través de su alma, como si la incentivaran a volver al origen universal.

Somos polvo de estrellas, después de todo.

—Pero ni la luna se compara con la belleza que tú posees —halagó mirándola directamente a sus ojos.

Quizás si se hubiera tratado de otro hombre habría pensado que sólo era un cumplido cliché, pero los ojos de Gohan deslumbraban una luminosidad demasiado sincera. Él no sabía mentir y aquella cualidad le hizo ver que realmente la pensaba más bella que la luna, que las estrellas o que el universo mismo. Ella era todo para él.

Todo.

Videl sintió que un volcán hacía erupción bajo sus mejillas. No era habitual verle decir cumplidos con tanta seguridad. Generalmente cuando halagaba, se ponía nervioso antes.

Continuaron disfrutando la hermosa vista que el palacio de Kamisama concedía. Saborearon cada segundo de miradas intensas y palpitaciones descontroladas. Latidos que describían el amor más puro y sincero.

A eso de una hora después, se fueron a despedir de sus anfitriones antes de pernoctar. En casa ajena no podían dormir tan tarde para no levantarse después del mediodía; darían la impresión de ser perezosos, cosa que ninguno de los dos era.

Una vez en la cama, Videl no pudo evitar una provocativa propuesta: —¿No te gustaría hacer maldades en este lugar sagrado? —Los pícaros zafiros resplandecieron la lujuria inherente del amor.

Gohan parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces antes de contestar.

—¿Será correcto? —cuestionó dudoso.

—Hacer el amor no tiene nada de incorrecto. De hecho es una muestra demasiado linda de cuanto nos amamos. A Kamisama no le molestará, créeme. Él mismo dijo que nos sintiéramos como en casa.

—Tienes razón —sonrió—. Pero, por si acaso, no vayas a gemir tanto como haces siempre —se rió tras el consejo.

—Eso es por tu culpa —se defendió avergonzada, a la vez que extendía las comisuras de sus labios en una bella sonrisa.

Él la tomó por la cintura; ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Anhelando sus bocas, se dieron un cálido y ferviente beso. Uno que comenzó tierno, casi inocente, hasta transformarse paulatinamente en paroxismo de deseo. El joven la dejó delicadamente sobre la cama y Videl lo esperó mientras mordió su labio inferior con el superior. Las respiraciones comenzaron a volverse vertiginosas. En torbellinos de deseo convirtieron el aire circundante.

—Nunca pensé que iba a hacer el amor en el Templo de Kamisama —susurró excitada.

—Pero que emoción tan emocionante.

Videl lanzó una risotada que se mantuvo en sus labios un buen momento. —Hiciste la frase sabia del día —comentó muy divertida. Un beso furtivo cubrió sus labios instantes después.

Ella, ansiosamente, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos esos músculos que emulaban el acero mejor forjado. —Por cierto no creo que a Dende le moleste que lo hagamos aquí, ¿pero a Mister Choco no le fastidiará?

Gohan no pudo evitarse a carcajadas.

—No es Mister Choco, amor —siguió riéndose muy divertido—, es Mister Popo.

—Perdón, me equivoqué —rió tímidamente, algo avergonzada de su error.

Ambos rieron felices, como si tal sentir los rodeara en una despampanante nebulosa.

—Puedes estar tranquila amor, no le molestará —terminó Gohan la idea a través de un guiño.

—Me pregunto que tendrá Mister Popo debajo de la túnica que usa —entrecerró los ojos con un brillo travieso en ellos.

—La cabeza pues amor —rió con la curiosidad felina de su amada.

—¿Pero tendrá cabello? —hizo relucir otra vez tal cualidad.

—Ni idea. Realmente no lo sé.

—¿Y si le hacemos una bromita y le quitamos su gorrito?

—Videl, usted es diabólica.

—Por algo me apellido Satán —continuó el mismo tono jocoso.

Gohan comenzó a deslizar sus ansiosos dedos por los senos de su chica, sorprendiéndose de la excitación que ya exhibían.

—Amor, se te pusieron los pezones como los de Monaka —comentó risueño.

Videl no pudo evitar batir las mandíbulas en una sonora carcajada. De hecho habría continuado la misma, pero llevó sus palmas a la boca para contenerse. Aún así, no mermaron del todo.

—Se supone que debes excitarme, no matarme de la risa —lo recriminó con una tremenda sonrisa.

—Lo siento amor, era una bromita —excusó a la vez que llevaba una mano a su cabeza, de manera similar a como lo hacía su padre biológico. Sus dientes relucieron a través de la bella sonrisa que proyectó.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de iniciar lo mejor, un alarido cortó el aire como una navaja lo haría con la carne. Parecía un grito animalesco; algo tan deformado que se les hizo irreconocible el dueño.

—¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó Videl, sumergiendo sus pensamientos en un caos.

—No sé —atinó a decir como única respuesta, mientras intentaba despejar al cerebro de la confusión que lo atacaba.

Se miraron a los ojos directamente, entendiendo sin mediar palabras que la dulzura del futuro acto amatorio tendría que posponerse. Gohan se levantó de la cama a la vez que se calzaba la ropa interior y los pantalones. Videl hizo lo mismo, aunque tardando un poco más.

—¿Dende? —se atrevió a alzar su voz Gohan.

Cuando nadie respondió a su llamado no dudó más. Algo grave estaba pasando. Ante la sorpresa de Videl se transformó en Super Saiyajin. Aunque su objetivo inmediato fue iluminar lo lóbrego antes que aumentar su poder. Decidido a no dejar a Videl atrás, le tomó de la mano y la ayudó a seguirlo.

—¡Dende! ¡Mister Popo! —gritó anhelando una respuesta, pero ésta jamás arribó.

Ambos registran visualmente cada recoveco de la plataforma celeste, mas no logran hallar nada. Gohan vuelve a vocear el nombre de sus amigos y anfitriones, pero nuevamente el mutismo fue la única respuesta. Un silencio maldito que resultaba completamente ensordecedor.

La luna se encontraba en su apogeo, haciéndose tan brillante que incluso producía sombras. Precisamente gracias a la luminosidad selenita, Videl logró atisbar algo aterrador más allá.

—¡Gohan! —apuntó hacia el suelo con expresión llena de pavor —¡Hay sangre allí!

Tras controlar los temblores espasmódicos que dio su corazón, el joven se arrodilló y comprobó que efectivamente era líquido vital lo que teñía el piso. Ambos temblaron, conmovidos por la infame expectativa que elucubraron sus mentes.

Una vorágine colosal de recuerdos atacó a Gohan; tanto Dende como Mister Popo eran los protagonistas de ellos. ¿Qué demonios les había sucedido? Nunca pensó que un lindo sueño, como visitar este Templo, se pudiera transformar tan fácilmente en una horrible pesadilla...

Iba a ser dominado por la voracidad de la angustia, pero, con vertiginosa celeridad, su chica lo impidió.

—Gohan, sé como te sientes, pero no podemos perder tiempo. Tenemos que seguir el rastro —indicó las manchas de sangre fresca que jaspeaban cruelmente el piso.

—Tienes razón, Videl —reaccionó—. No te separes de mí por nada del mundo. Separarnos es lo peor que podemos hacer en estos casos.

Rápidamente iniciaron la cruzada de averiguar qué rayos estaba sucediendo. Por un momento, Gohan recordó la habitación del tiempo. ¿Llevarían esos rastros de sangre hacia ella? Que no pudiera sentir el ki de Mister Popo o Dende podía ser un indicativo que ya no se encontraban en esta dimensión. Podían estar en la habitación del tiempo...

O quizás en la de la muerte...

Sacudió su cabeza para desechar esos macabros pensamientos. Y tras hacerlo, pronto vio que su presunción era desacertada: vestigios sanguíneos llevaban hacia el sótano, específicamente hacia las habitaciones inferiores...

Gohan y Videl se miraron nuevamente, comunicándose de esa manera para mantener el necesario silencio. Tras aquello, comenzaron a descender a una velocidad apresurada. La necesaria y requerida para evitar una tragedia. Bajan con el corazón desplazándose hacia sus gargantas y luego descendiendo hasta los pies. Se removía hacia cada rincón de sus cuerpos como si quisiera huir del horrible presagio que esbozaba. Pero aunque decidiera huir por eones, el peso del temor seguiría golpeándolo inexorablemente.

Finalmente, llegaron al sitio en donde el rastro de sangre se extinguía. Era un punto muerto. Anonadados quedaron por largos e interminables segundos. No había nada allí salvo un muro común y corriente.

—El rastro termina aquí.

—¿Pero cómo? Sólo parece una simple pared.

—De los libros he aprendido que nunca hay que dejarse guiar por las portadas. Y en este caso específico, por las apariencias...

Gohan pensó en recorrer la muralla hasta encontrar un dispositivo secreto que desplazara el muro, pero sabiendo a sus amigos en peligro escatima el tiempo y de un certero puñetazo parte el muro. Lo que vio fue lo que predijo mentalmente: un pasadizo secreto estaba allí.

Videl abrió la boca sorprendida, pero, dándose prisa, ambos avanzaron a través de lo incógnito hasta llegar a una puerta negra y totalmente lisa. No tenía ningún relieve o imperfección que delatara su edad. Aunque se podría presumir que era nueva, lo cierto es que tenía millones de años a cuestas.

Él no pudo evitar dar un par de pasos atrás, abrumado por el terrible estupor que lo atenazó. Videl miró completamente asombrada su reacción.

—Esto significa que mis pesadillas fueron premoniciones... —racionalizó Gohan, intentando comprender las implicancias que aquello acarreaba.

—¿Premoniciones? —hilvanó una trémula voz.

Gohan le clavó los ojos con una seriedad brutal. Estremecedora. —Esta puerta yo la vi en mis dos pesadillas... Es la misma puerta. Exactamente la misma... —su alma tembló y, a su vez, contagió a las cuerdas vocales.

Videl tomó noción de todo lo que significaba esa desesperación que exhalaban sus perlas negras. Tembló al igual que él. Incluso más.

—Tuve razón con mis pesadillas y mi mal presentimiento... —susurró casi sin poder creerlo. Aunque esta vez Videl asintió completamente convencida— Y lo que presencié en casa, mientras estaba totalmente despierto, no fue una alucinación... ¡estaba viendo el futuro!

Videl abrió sus ojos quizás como nunca antes en su vida. Tardó muchos segundos en poder reorganizar el cauce normal de sus pensamientos. Tras lograrlo, sólo una pregunta nació en ella: —¿Pero cómo?

—Es sólo una suposición que me gustaría mucho investigar más adelante. Pero estoy firmemente convencido que es real...

—¿Qué cosa —apresuró, incapaz de reprimir sus ansias.

—Desde niños nos habían programado a creer que el tiempo era lineal, pero Einstein ya demostró que es relativo —Videl asintió—. Y aquí viene lo bueno: quizás la mente también pueda relativizar el tiempo. El cerebro, de alguna manera que todavía debo investigar, podría atravesar los flujos del tiempo y «tocar» el futuro. Viajar a la velocidad de la luz vuelve relativo al tiempo y nuestro cerebro produce luz a través de biofotones, además de corriente eléctrica. De hecho, desde hace años se sabe que se generan millones de fotones en el cerebro, pero todavía nadie sabe para qué sirven. De lo que si estoy seguro es que no hay nada más fuerte que la mente: sus capacidades son ilimitadas. Además del hundimiento del Titanic, existen muchos otros casos de premoniciones. Y, de hecho, yo acabo de vivir una en carne propia...

Lo plasmado era sólo una teoría para explicar las premoniciones desde el punto de vista científico; pero Gohan, al vivirla en carne propia, ya tenía plena certeza de ella. Y habría estado todavía más seguro si hubiera sabido lo que le sucedió a su abuelo Bardock cuando le golpearon un punto específico del cerebro: la capacidad de ver el futuro.

Videl quedó callada largos segundos, meditando profundamente. Ella también había vivido un par de sueños premonitorios unas cuantas semanas atrás...

Gohan, sin dilatar lo inevitable, se puso en movimiento para abrir la puerta de una vez. Pero antes de hacerlo encontró un vetusto libro de notas que yacía en el suelo.

 _«La Habitación del Mal encierra las vilezas que pisaban la Tierra eones atrás. Los anteriores Kamisama aprisionaron los males allí para proteger al mundo de ellos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia se permite abrir esta puerta. Es extremadamente perentorio no abrirla o toda vida sobre la faz de la Tierra puede ser aniquilada»_

Ambos se miraron nerviosos, buscando en la mirada del otro un tácito acuerdo.

—Algo monstruoso debió haber salido desde esa puerta, atrapó a Mister Popo y Dende y, como venganza por su encierro, planea torturarlos antes de matarlos... —supuso Gohan lo más lógico.

—Hay que rescatarlos.

A ritmo trepidante, abrieron la puerta y la desolación mezclada con lo umbrío los golpeó a quemarropa. Todo estaba completamente oscuro. No se podía divisar más allá de un par de metros. No había ningún tipo de iluminación. Quizás un topo podría ver más de lo que esa habitación permitía.

Gohan retrocedió un par de pasos instantáneamente y usó una mano para apretar la otra. La acción realizada surtió el efecto esperado y ambas manos dejaron de temblar. Una por la voluntad de sujetar, la otra por estar sujetada.

—Amor, ¿qué sucede? —inquirió impresionada.

—Yo entraré solo— sentenció tras varios segundos de silencio.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Gohan! ¡Lo peor que podemos hacer es separarnos! ¡No te dejaré solo, no te voy a abandonar!

Él calló un largo instante. Su rostro había adoptado la palidez de la nieve. —Este es, definitivamente, el lugar que vi en mis dos pesadillas —dijo asustado como un conejo ante un lobo— ¡Es el lugar que vi! ¡Este sitio es un terrorífico infierno! ¡Un maldito pandemónium!

Ella tembló; sus vértebras también. Su alma imitó a las anteriores. Se hundió en la espiral del miedo más visceral y llevó ambas manos al pecho como si quisiera decir una plegaria. Sin embargo, respiró profundamente para calmar su alteración emocional. Desde niña supo que el temor era para vencerlo. Y esta vez, _esta vez_ , no sería diferente.

—Te acompañaré —replicó muy segura. Determinación era una palabra que parecía poca cosa ante lo que ella lucía.

—Debes quedarte aquí, yo sé porqué te lo digo.

—Gohan, si me quedo sola acá será peor. Tú puedes protegerme, mientras esté a tu lado nada me sucederá.

—No Videl, esto no es un juego. Tu vida está en riesgo. En casa vi que esa maldita sombra siniestra tenía a una mujer acorralada. Ahora tengo la seguridad que fue una premonición; entonces eso significa que la mujer eras tú. Y no permitiré que nada te suceda. Absolutamente nada.

—Si me quedo sola también correré peligro; mi corazón me lo dice, Gohan.

—Te llevaré a Satan City.

—Amor, ¿estás loco? En estos casos un segundo puede hacer la diferencia entre vida y muerte. ¡Mister Popo y Dende necesitan ayuda lo antes posible! ¡De hecho estamos gastando valiosos segundos por estar aquí discutiendo!

—Pero Videl, entiende por favor. Yo sé que esa mujer atrapada eras tú... ¡Eras tú en el futuro!

Un breve silencio se hizo.

—El futuro puede ser cambiado. El destino no está escrito, lo escribimos nosotros mismos con nuestras acciones. Tú mismo me lo has dicho antes. Confía en mí: ¡si tuviste ese sueño es precisamente para cambiar el destino!

—Videl... no dejaré que nada te pase. Tú no entrarás —insistió a la vez que le daba la espalda para demostrar que era su decisión final.

—Si no me llevas contigo entraré después de ti y será peor —amenazó sin dubitación.

—No me hagas esto...

—No te estorbaré Gohan, te lo prometo. Yo también soy una guerrera, lo sabes. ¡Te juro que te puedo ayudar! ¡Daré todo de mí por hacerlo!

—¿En serio entrarás después de mí?

—Te lo juro por mi difunta madre.

Gohan bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Sabía que su amada era muy terca y decidida. No habría forma de hacerla cambiar de parecer; ella simplemente no daría su brazo a torcer. No tenía ningún caso quejarse ahora por esa faceta. Así la conoció y así lo enamoró. Desde un principio supo que así era ella: inquebrantable. De hecho, con Spopovich fue exactamente igual: casi perdió la vida por su obstinada tenacidad.

—Está bien, vamos —aceptó a regañadientes—. Pero no te despegues de mí por absolutamente nada del mundo.

Videl contuvo sus ganas de brincar sólo porque sabía que no era el momento idóneo para hacerlo. Pero su alma no dudó en hacerlo.

—¡Gracias!

Reabrió el pórtico del mal y el corazón de Gohan volvió a palpitar un negro presagio. Era como si frente a sus ojos no hubiera un portal, sino una macabra invitación al dolor...

Dio un suspiro para calmar sus inquietudes, diciéndose a sí mismo que no dejaría que nada le pasara a Videl. La protegería a cualquier costo, incluso si tal precio incluyera su propia vida.

Cuanto le hubiera gustado que sus ojos tuvieran la capacidad de teletransportarse y así poder indagar hacia qué dirección ir. Pero tal habilidad no la tenía. Tendría que avanzar a tientas entre la desconocida y peligrosa oscuridad. Movió su mirada de oriente a occidente, anhelando hallar algo de esperanza en el horizonte...

Comienzan a avanzar y enseguida notan que sus pasos no producen ni siquiera el más mínimo ruido. Gohan, sorprendido, se acuclilla para tocar el suelo con las manos y se sorprende al sentirlo tan helado. Por lo sólido que resultaba al tacto, parecía algo de consistencia metálica; pero capaz de enmudecer cada paso a la vez.

Como la oscuridad era tan apremiante, Gohan volvió a transformarse en Super Saiyan para iluminar el lugar. Pero aún a pesar de ello, la oscuridad solo retrocedió un par de metros. El suelo tenía una tonalidad de ébano. ¿Qué clase de lugar era este en que la oscuridad era tan asfixiante que parecía un ente vivo? ¿Qué clase de sitio era este que simulaba poner una aterradora cadena alrededor de sus cuellos?

Muy a su pesar, pronto tendría que averiguarlo...

—Es como la habitación del tiempo: otra dimensión —aseguró Gohan—. Pero a la vez pareciera ser lo contrario. La habitación del tiempo es luminosa y vacía. El blanco lo posee todo. Aquí, en cambio, es el negro lo que predomina...

El sórdido sitio aumentó el grosor de los pesares que traían de antemano. Ella lo miró y dijo: —Realmente no quisiera hacerlo. Pero tan sólo un segundo puede hacer la diferencia entre salvarlos y no hacerlo. Tenemos que seguir.

—Así es —concordó—; no podemos dejar a Dende o a Mister Popo, ellos no nos abandonarían.

La convicción era absoluta. Y lo era porque sabían la nobleza que ambos desaparecidos poseían.

—¿Puedes sentir sus ki? —preguntó Videl.

—No; nada de nada. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco...

Prefieren no pensar en el significado de aquello. Deciden adentrarse en lo ignoto, rogando en sus adentros que todo saliera bien. Pero, lamentablemente, el rastro de sangre que hallaron anteriormente no ayudaba a generar optimismo...

—Sólo te pido que por nada del mundo te separes de mí —dijo el varón.

Continuaron la rápida caminata mientras la oscuridad seguía abrazando todo. A medida que avanzaban, algunas pequeñas gotas de luz mortecinas y plateadas se filtraron desde las alturas. Pero de ningún modo eran suficientes para ahuyentar la oscuridad apabullante. Cuando ambos levantaron la vista les sorprendió ver lo cercano que se veía el cielo. A pocos metros de altura, lo único que vieron fue una continua nube negra que avasallaba por doquier. Como una neblina tóxica que no tiene principio ni fin.

El hecho de no poder ver más allá de unos metros era simple y llanamente una maldita tortura. Pero por suerte o desgracia, sus oídos no están mermados como su vista: yacen atentos al menor rumor. Gracias a ello, empezaron a escuchar una clase de lúgubre susurro. Algo en la atmósfera y en el ambiente se expandió de una manera aterradora, algo que intranquiliza en dosis titánicas. Tentáculos invisibles de terror se extendieron. Aunque no puedan ver nada, de alguna manera presienten que hay algo siniestro oculto más allá...

—Si seguimos adelante corremos la posibilidad de perdernos para siempre. Eso fue lo que nos advirtieron en la habitación del tiempo y este lugar debe ser similar. ¿Quieres arriesgarte, Videl?

—Sí —fue su inmediata respuesta—. Sea como sea tenemos que encontrarlos.

A pesar de lo aciaga y virulenta que lucía esta dimensión desconocida, Videl estaba determinada a continuar la odisea a cualquier costo. Gohan, entretanto, dio un suspiro que mezcló disgusto y admiración a partes iguales. No estaba de acuerdo con llevarla. No quería que ella corriera peligro, mas no podía dejar de admirar su valentía.

— Marcaré el suelo con una «X». Por estas señales podremos ubicarnos y devolvernos.

El joven acumula energía en el índice, tal como hizo Goku cuando bloqueó la espada de Mirai Trunks. Gracias a ello vulnera el suelo, sorprendentemente sólido, y marca el signo que serviría para no perderse en el regreso. Lo curioso es que una vez más, a pesar de la marca que estaba haciendo Gohan, el suelo no chirrió en ningún momento. De hecho, no produjo el más mínimo sonido.

Caminan sin saber a dónde se dirigen. No tienen dirección ni orientación. No saben cual es norte o sur, occidente u oriente. No hay nada que sirva de referencia, ni siquiera un pequeño montículo que destacara. Absolutamente nada por lo cual guiarse. Gohan continuó marcando grandes equis a cada trecho avanzado, pero a cada paso la proximidad de la desesperanza se hizo más y más patente. De pronto, la brisa les trajo pavor en forma de terroríficos alaridos. Imbuyó miedo por doquier. Sus oídos fueron martirizados por el resonar de aquellos terroríficos bramidos a lo lejos. Aullidos animalescos. Bestiales. Sonidos extremedamente espantosos. Estentóreos ecos que parecían venir de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez.

Cada alarido les caló los huesos como si tales estuvieran hechos de gelatina.

—Gohan... qué... ¿qué demonios es eso? —el susto que la poseyó la hizo hablar a trompicones.

—No lo sé Videl, pero de algo si estoy completamente seguro: eso no es humano...

Él, a pesar del intenso tremor que acopió su alma, no se dejó amilanar. Aumentó el nivel de su ki, dispuesto a pelear contra el mismísimo Lucifer si tal cosa era menester.

Un nuevo alarido caló el aire cual sinfonía de horror. El alma de Videl fue mortificada en cada fibra íntima que la componía. Era como si la agonía apretujara su corazón hasta destrozarlo. Y aún así, no vaciló en decir lo siguiente: —Tenemos que seguir ese bramido espeluznante. Aquello nos conducirá hacia Mister Popo y Dende...

Cuanto le hubiera gustado a Gohan decir que no. Cuanto le habría gustado rechazar su propuesta, pero ella tenía toda la razón. La única forma de encontrar a sus amigos era ejecutar lo antes dicho.

Aunque el evidente temor a que fuera una trampa deseaba engullirles la cordura, mantuvieron sus temples sumamente firmes. A toda prueba.

—Si no nos apresuramos mis amigos morirán irremediablemente. Trampa o no, sólo podemos confiar en que mi poder saiyajin sea lo suficientemente grande como para lidiar contra cualquier cosa...

Videl se abraza a él y Gohan estira su diestra para volar en dirección a la espeluznante vociferación. Incrementó su nivel energético y rogó que nada aconteciera...

Tras varias docenas de metros, se detuvo en seco por alguna razón desconocida. Su instinto, su intuición, o una premonición corporal, le advirtió que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Todos sus nervios se enconaron; un punzante enjambre de tensión recorrió su columna vertebral. Cada una de sus vértebras estaban siendo pisoteadas por oleadas incontenibles de suspicacia y temor.

Avanzaron lentamente, cuidando cada paso como si el piso estuviera compuesto de caracoles. Y de súbito, entre la oscuridad, emergió un gigantesco y lúgubre bosque. La horribilidad del mismo enmudeció sus agitadas respiraciones.

Permanecieron paralizados varios segundos, hasta que Gohan divisó algo espantoso a los pies del tronco rugoso de uno de esos tétricos y deformes árboles negros.

—¿Míster Popo? —atinó a susurrar incluso con temor de ser escuchado.

Ante la falta de respuesta se acercaron paulatinamente, con el corazón arremolinándose.

—Permanece siempre detrás mío, vigilando la retaguardia.

—Estoy muy atenta.

Como el equipo que eran, se complementaban a la perfección. Una llave en su cerradura no podría unirse mejor que ellos.

Inopinadamente, los ojos azabaches y azules adquirieron un tamaño anormal, cayendo en las voraces fauces de los escalofríos. El temor es tanto que congeló completamente sus cuerdas vocales. No pudieron ni siquiera gritar. Escalaron, sin desvíos, al pináculo del horror más inimaginable.

Fue simplemente aterrador ver algo así de macabro. Un malévolo estupor se apoderó de Videl. Lo mismo sucedió con Gohan. Sus cuerpos y almas se petrificaron.

—¡Dios mío!

El pánico se materializó a través de horribles gritos despavoridos que resonaron al unísono. Lo masculino y femenino se fundieron en las alas del sombrío viento. Lo que estaba allí no era el cordial sujeto de piel negra, orejas puntiagudas y vestimentas hindúes: era un cadáver carcomido que todavía destilaba vívida sangre. De sus piernas, brazos y torso apenas quedaban pedazos de carne y grasa adheridos a los huesos, los cuales también tenían señas de vesánicos zarpazos. Toda la zona abdominal fue engullida de tal manera que algo parecía haberlo reventado desde dentro. El rostro era irreconocible debido a las incontables mordidas. Los ojos inflados expresaban el atroz dolor que sufrió al momento de fallecer. Lo habían devorado casi completamente...

Lo único que lo delataba como Mister Popo era la túnica que dormía en el suelo y pedazos de piel oscura. Su piel.

Videl hace un amago de vómito. Logra contenerlo. Pero pocos segundos después, en la segunda ocasión que sus jugos gástricos se revolvieron, no pudo evadir vaciar su estomágo a través de la garganta. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

Gohan la consuela, silente y pesaroso, mientras lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos. No podía creer ni asimilar la maldad presenciada. Mister Popo era un ser reservado, pero siempre cordial y atento, además de un poderoso maestro de artes marciales. Él no merecía, de ningún modo, un final tan atroz y desalmado...

¿Qué clase de criatura diabólica pudo hacerle esto?

El tiempo entró a un agónico ralentí, mientras las hojas de los árboles se agitaron como si murmurasen oscuros secretos entre ellas. No supieron cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que ambos pudieron reaccionar. De hecho si no fuera porqué Dende seguía desaparecido, no habrían podido continuar. Y cuando finalmente pudieron retomar el camino, la esperanza fue desterrada de sus mentes. Ahora, encontrar a Kamisama con vida asomaba como algo imposible...

Se internaron en el bosque azotados por la más inmisericorde tristeza. A medida que avanzaban más cadáveres aparecieron. Pero no eran occisos humanos: las añejas osamentas poseían características monstruosas. Cráneos deformes, cuernos alargados, filosos colmillos o garras espantosas. Era una mixtura abominable de criaturas irreconocibles. Quizás todas ellas fueron asesinadas por _aquello_ que causó la muerte de Mister Popo...

Siguieron caminando con el horror como fiel compañero de viaje. Hasta que tras incontables minutos la esperanza tocó las puertas de sus corazones: Gohan sintió el ki de Kamisama. Muy débil, pero todavía brillando. Sin extinguir las precauciones necesarias, se dirigió junto a su amada al origen de la energía.

—¡Dende! ¡Estás vivo! — gritó al divisarlo, sobrepasado por la emoción.

El joven namek no respondió. Solo hizo vibrar sus ojos con miedo; incluso con más que eso: verdadero terror. Aquella reacción alzó las alarmas de Gohan y Videl, quienes previeron una trampa. Si Dende estaba vivo y sin nadie que lo custodiara, era precisamente por alguna inquietante razón. Una trampa era la opción que asomaba con más firmeza. Por ello escrutaron atentamente cada rama de árbol y cada esquina del bosque, mas nada ni nadie había.

Se miraron entre ellos. Los ojos de cada uno resplandecieron temor. Pero quien más asustado lucía era precisamente Dende. Sonidos sordos y desesperados emitía su boca; intentaba hablar, pero por algún motivo no lograba hacerlo.

De pronto, un grito de espanto surgió desde el alma de Videl. Gohan se volteó a verla sumamente alarmado y ella, entre sollozos, indicó un punto en el suelo.

Se trataba de un pedazo de carne: era la lengua de Dende. Se la habían cercenado.

—Dios mío... no puede ser.

Videl cerró los ojos, apretando a toda potencia sus párpados. Lo recién visto reventaría la sensibilidad de cualquiera y precisamente eso fue lo que le sucedió. Gohan, a su vez, musitó algo ininteligible. Su lengua había quedado tiesa como si le hubieran arrojado un montón de escarcha encima.

Suspiros de dolor surgieron de todos los allí presentes.

Gohan clavó su mirar en el joven dios de la Tierra. Él trataba de murmullar, pero, sin la lengua disponible, cualquier cosa que intentara decir sería en vano.

—Dende, lo siento tanto —dijo Gohan con lágrimas contenidas que abrillantaron sus ojos—. Sé que esto es muy difícil, pero te sacaremos de aquí como sea. A eso vinimos, a rescatarte.

Un chillido totalmente desesperado emitió él como respuesta; ni Gohan ni Videl habían visto en toda su vida a alguien tan asustado. Era como si el ente llamado terror poseyera cada una de sus células. Sentía un horror inexplicable, inigualable, ¡aterrador!

Gohan soltó las cadenas que aprisionaban sus manos al negruzco árbol, mientras un nuevo chillido gutural y lleno de espanto surgió del congénere de Piccolo.

—Tranquilo Dende, tranquilo. Saldremos de aquí lo antes posible.

Algo andabal mal. Era evidente. ¿Pero qué era? ¿Por qué Dende lucía tan desesperado? No se dan tiempo a pensarlo. Un rugido bestial se oye a lo lejos. Había que darse prisa o quizás terminarían muriendo todos. El tiempo apremiaba ahora más que nunca.

Gohan llevó sus manos a la parte posterior de los muslos de Dende para llevarlo cargado en sus brazos. Un último chillido de terror surgió de él.

El saiya lo levantó y la cabeza de Dende instantáneamente cayó rodando por el suelo. Avanzó unos metros y se detuvo al perder la inercia, no sin balancearse sobre sí misma antes de detener todo movimiento. Los ojos inyectados en pavor, expresaban el miedo a tener una muerte tan horrible. Miró a Gohan y liberó lágrimas antes de volverse inerte. Sus facciones se congelaron en una hórrida máscara que proclamaba crudelísimo espanto.

Dos gritos subsiguientes de pánico, llenaron de desesperación el sórdido ambiente. No entendieron qué había pasado. No comprendían qué clase de pesadilla terrorífica estaban viviendo.

Lo cierto era que Dende había sufrido una decapitación interna. El demonio que le hizo aquello, haciendo gala de una fuerza que controlaba a la perfección, seccionó su columna vertebral a la altura del cuello sin dejar señales exteriores. Lo único que mantenía la cabeza atada al cuello eran la piel y músculos cervicales. Sólo por ellos se mantenía sujeta. Debido a esta causa, cualquier movimiento, por ligero que fuera, haría rodar la cabeza al piso.

Dende estaba vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo. No. En realidad ya estaba muerto, puesto que cualquier acción desencadenaría su inevitable fallecimiento...

Y así precisamente sucedió.

Ni Gohan ni Videl podrían olvidar esos ojos suplicantes y llenos de desesperación. Esos orbes serían una sombra que los perseguiría toda su vida... Si es que lograban mantenerla...

La mente de Gohan colapsó. La de Videl también. Pero él sintió más culpabilidad que ella. Por su culpa la cabeza de Dende había salido rodando.

Las decapitaciones internas eran un fenómeno escaso por la exactitud de la fuerza necesaria para seccionar el cuello sin que la cabeza se desprenda. Algo que sólo sucedía en feroces accidentes de tránsito o de índole similar. Entonces, ¿qué clase de criatura bestial podía ejercer una fuerza tan descomunal y precisa para lograr algo así? ¿Qué clase de precisión quirúrgica tenía esa bestia maldita?

¿¡Qué demonios era el maldito ente que los acechaba?!

Ni Gohan ni Videl podían comprender lo que había sucedido. La decapitación interior era algo que escapaba de sus conocimientos.

Gohan comenzó a gritar y a elevar su ki a niveles colosales. El dolor que sintió fue realmente indescriptible. Irracional. Pasó al segundo nivel mientras golpeaba el suelo con ambos puños. A la vez, lágrimas se evaporaron por el calor de su energía.

Debió entender que el terror de Dende intentaba avisarle que algo muy malo iba a pasar si lo movía. ¡Debió comprenderlo!

Siguió lamentando la muerte del joven namek, perdido en un limbo en que sólo existía el sufrimiento. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta recuperar el quicio perdido, pero sin duda fue un largo, largo instante...

—Lo siento Videl, perdí el control —musitó agobiado, sin darle la cara; completamente destruido por dentro.

No obstante, no hubo respuesta alguna.

—¿Videl? —se giró para ver a su amada, pero a cambio de ella sólo recibió un insólito y espectral vacío.

Ella no estaba por ningún lado.

Negó con su cabeza, acorralado por millones de sensaciones dañosas. Su corazón se fracturó en millones de pedazos.

—¡Videl! —gritó a todo el volumen que su voz podía alcanzar e incluso más que eso. — ¡Videl!

Pero ella no respondió y tampoco lo haría...

* * *

Una densa atmósfera desasosegante palpitaba por cada rincón; de algún modo inexplicable la tensión se intensificó todavía más. Videl trató de moverse, pero sus manos estaban por detrás de su espalda; encadenadas al grueso tronco de un árbol. Los pies, lamentablemente, compartían la misma situación. Miró a sus alrededores y de lo primero que se percató fue de la luminosidad plateada que jaspeaba todo el lugar. Miró hacia el cielo y vio una especie de luna colosal que filtraba su luz a través de la nube negra que hacía de cielo. Un poco más allá, podía verse un abismo insondable.

Inopinadamente, unos ojos de un color rútilo furibundo se proyectaron en la deleznable negrura. Ojos demoníacos y brillantes como linternas; aterradores en toda la extensión que la imaginación pudiera expresar.

Un hálito desagradable y repulsivo llegó hasta la nariz de la joven. Arrugó la misma inevitablemente. ¿Qué criatura era la que tenía en frente? ¿Qué clase de ser terrorífico se asomaría? La siniestra figura siguió inmóvil, observándola a placer. De pronto, sorprendió a la prometida de Gohan dando un paso muy tranquilo. Bastó ese único paso para que pudiera apreciar un poco mejor lo avieso de aquella silueta. Los trazos de una figura animalesca se dibujaron justo al frente suyo. Una sombra completamente negra de contextura robusta y gruesa, además de los largos brazos, le hicieron saber con total certeza que lo que tenía en frente era cualquier cosa menos humana.

Por un momento Videl pensó que estar muerta sería mejor que estar viva. Y muy pronto comprobaría que, efectivamente, tenía toda la razón...

Y entonces la horrible criatura asomó del todo. La silueta era apenas abordable a los ojos, pero lo era. Videl estaba condenada. Lo pudo leer en aquellas pupilas monstruosas como si se tratara de un libro abierto.

La más terrible y espantosa de las muertes había llegado por ella, vestida de un monstruo realmente aterrador.

Bajo el brillo mórbido y febril de una lámpara, los caninos demoníacos brillaron con una intensidad que un diamante envidiaría. El aire revolotea a cada respiración que la monstruosidad lanza. Parecía husmear el aire con ansias. Con perturbadora sed de sangre.

La cosa horripilante comenzó a acercarse. Tal acecho la llenó de terror, puesto que un negro presagio tocó las puertas de su alma: estos eran sus últimos momentos de vida. Los últimos.

El tiempo entró a un ralentí que sólo alguien a punto de morir puede vivir. Todos sus pensamientos relativizaron los segundos y los transformaron en minutos. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor; imaginándose la forma en que moriría. ¿Sería degollada? ¿Decapitada? ¿Devorada en vida como Mister Popo?

El horrible ser finalmente se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, depredándola sádicamente. El vaho fétido que emanaba su boca hizo nuevo contacto con las fosas nasales de la muchacha. Videl apretó los párpados sin querer ver a la bestialidad que sería la causa de su muerte. En su mente, visualizó a Gohan en lugar de la abominación energúmena que tenía en frente. A su sonrisa y tierno mirar. Eso quería ver antes de morir: al amor de su vida.

De pronto, el tiempo se detuvo. La respiración, los temblores e incluso los latidos del corazón. La muerte había llegado por fin...

Sin embargo, ningún zarpazo o mordisco hizo contacto con su piel. Pero si sintió una cosa viscosa y fétida, a la vez de cálida, que se deslizó por su mejilla.

Finalmente se atrevió a abrir los ojos y miró, con diáfano horror, lo que estaba en frente suyo. Realmente era una bestia indescriptible, algo totalmente inhumano y atroz. El monstruo de áspero pelaje lamió un par de veces la mejilla de su presa, como quien saborea un futuro y apetitoso bocado antes de deglutirlo. Tomó el mentón entre sus garras y la obligó a enfocar su mirada en él.

—Eres una hembra deliciosa... —Aquella voz no parecía fluir de algo que fueran cuerdas vocales. Era deforme como si fueran dos voces en una. Tan suave y estridente que pareció venir desde todas direcciones y de ninguna a la vez.

Sólo por escucharla, los cabellos de Videl se pusieron como escarpias. Mil agujas se clavaron en su corazón. Nunca en toda su vida había escuchado hablar a alguien de una manera tan perturbadora...

Las repugnantes manos se deslizaron a través del contorno de sus pechos. Videl, totalmente asqueada, intentó echarse atrás y remover las cadenas que aprisionaban sus muñecas y pies. Pero de nada sirvió: el monstruo, con la garra que alardeaba su índice, destrozó la unión de botones de su blusa. Luego hizo lo mismo con el brasier, dejando sus pechos a la intemperie.

Entonces Videl entendió todo con supremo terror. No sólo sería muerta, también sería violada antes de fallecer...

A pesar de comprender que era inútil, sigue intentando zafarse de las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo pensar que aquella monstruosidad ominosa abusaría de ella, que deslizaría esa nauseabunda lengua por su piel y que sentiría por dentro a algo tan horrible como él, la hizo gritar todo su dolor en punzantes alaridos llenos de terror.

La criatura estaba tan cerca que podía olerlo con toda claridad: su pelo, su sudor, su ignominiosa bestialidad...

Rogó que la muerte acudiera para salvarla. Imploró que algo impidiera lo que estaba a punto de suceder. ¡Cuanto quiso morir ahora mismo! Si hubiera podido matarse, sin duda que lo habría hecho. Pero atada de pies y manos como estaba, no tenía ninguna posibilidad para hacerlo. Ni siquiera una ínfima chance.

La bestia de pelo hirsuto y hocico prolongado, comenzó a lamer los senos de la muchacha, quien nada puede hacer para evitarlo. Besó sus senos, se regocijó en ellos cual néctar. Con su garra siniestra, despedazó el short de Videl a la par que sucede lo mismo con sus bragas. Recorrió con sus dedos de pelos tiesos y repugnantes la intimidad de la muchacha.

Videl nunca en su vida había estado tan vulnerable, tan sometida. Prefería morir de una vez que vivir lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tal como ocurrió cuando vio el cadáver de Mister Popo, tanto miedo distorsionó su sistema digestivo al punto de querer vaciar el contenido de su estómago sobre la bestia. Pero esta vez sólo saliva salió. La maldita entidad, entretanto, siguió con lo suyo como si nada aconteciera, disfrutando el olor a terror que desprendía cada poro de su indefensa víctima.

Videl se sintió tan desvalida, tan vulnerable... ¡Quería despertar de esta pesadilla! ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a Gohan cuando le dijo que permaneciera fuera de esta dimensión? ¿¡Por qué!?

Dio un grito desgarrador cuando el monstruo hendió la piel de su abdomen, como si quisiera ver cuanto dolor era capaz de soportar. Deleitándose con sus gritos como si se tratara de una sinfonía mortuoria. Ella nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Tanto terror la llevó a un colapso nervioso en que todos sus músculos rechinaron el miedo que sentía. Hasta sus huesos crujieron como hojas pisoteadas de otoño.

El demonio aspiró su aroma y sus ojos adquirieron un frenesí inclusive mayor al anterior. — Así que estás embarazada... —esbozó una sonrisa sumamente sardónica.

La joven abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida. Era cierto que su menstruación se había retrasado algunos días, pero, en alguien irregular como ella, tal cosa era algo normal. ¿De verdad estaba embarazada? ¿O ese ente sólo quería hacerla sufrir más todavía a través de una maquiavélica invención?

Ferozmente y sin previo aviso, introdujo dos dedos en la vagina y ella sintió como la misma se desgarró por dentro en jirones. Percibió claramente la sangre fluyendo como un río. El grito de aflicción fue abismal.

—Devorar un embrión —dijo la bestia— debe ser simplemente delicioso... aunque teniendo un mes es demasiado pequeño para disfrutarlo... Deglutir el útero entero debe ser todavía mejor...

Cegado por la sangre, y sin la más mínima muestra de compasión, arrancó un tremendo pedazo de carne abdominal con sus fauces. Tras devorarlo, el animal diabólico sacó la zarpa que tenía en la intimidad femenina y la usó para partir la zona como si se tratara de una brutal cesárea. Incontables chorros de sangre saltaron, mientras la bestia, todavía insatisfecha, hacía más profundo el corte. Abrió un canal hasta localizar el útero. Muy pronto lo devoraría junto al embrión que había en su interior. Un delicioso manjar que hacía milenios no había tenido oportunidad de probar...

Videl fue poseída por terribles espasmos y convulsiones. Los gritos adquirieron una tonalidad que iba más allá de la imaginación dantesca. Inconsciente, cayó. Moribunda, quedó. Relamiéndose, el monstruo jaló la matriz y comenzó a extraerla. Fue justo en ese momento que una mano retorció su muñeca y lo obligó a soltar su bocado. Enseguida, fue lanzado lejos.

El útero quedó pendiendo por sobre los restos de la carne abierta, fuera del lugar que antes habitó en el cuerpo.

—¡Videl!

La había encontrado por su ki. Rápidamente y desesperado, introdujo el órgano creador de vida nuevamente en su amada, como si hacerlo sirviera de algo. Pero eso fue lo único que alcanzó a realizar. El monstruo se arrojó como la bestia que era, dispuesto a mascar el cuello del recién llegado.

El saiyajin alcanzó a voltearse y lanzar una patada que bloqueó la feroz arremetida. Pero la adrenalina no impidió que se sorprendiera con lo que tenía al frente: Era un licántropo; ¡un maldito hombre lobo!

La leyenda, supuestamente ficticia, le mostró la abominable realidad de su existencia. A una velocidad asombrosa, su mente trajo recuerdos de las historias de licántropos que se contaban en los campamentos a la luz de una fogata. También de obras literarias y filmográficas que los abordaban. Pero jamás en su vida creyó que vería a uno justo en frente suyo.

El demonio no cejó en su salvaje convicción. A pesar de la oscuridad reinante, sus colmillos titilaron la sangre femenil.

Gohan no tiene más alternativa que acabar con esa terrible amenaza para poder ayudar a Videl. Pero pronto, todos sus pensamientos dejaron de importar: el ki de ella dejó de palpitar...

Presto, se volteó a verla y comprobó lo funesto: sus zafiros y su rostro lucían inertes. Carentes de señal alguna de vida. La muerte había acudido a ella en forma de aquel monstruo de horribles colmillos y pelaje infernal.

Esta vez el tiempo no entró a un ralentí; esta vez se detuvo completamente. Videl, la mujer que tanto amaba, había fallecido de una manera barbárica. Las terribles heridas y la extracción del útero fue demasiado para soportarlo. El inconmensurable dolor en el corazón de Gohan comenzó a impeler violentamente la sangre a través de las paredes de su cuerpo. Fue como si el líquido vital se hubiera convertido en una corriente eléctrica. Temblaron sus ojos; castañetearon sus dientes; crepitó su corazón. Se sintió arrebatado ferozmente, perdido en el centro mismo de una tromba iracunda.

—Tú serás el siguiente en morir... —siseó la criatura mientras preparaba sus filosas garras. Lo decapitaría de un sólo movimiento y esta vez no sería una decapitación interna, sino total. Apenas recibiera el impacto, la cabeza de Gohan caería al suelo.

Lo grotesco se arroja sobre él, con la cabal seguridad de que tendría un nuevo festín de sangre. Pero ni siquiera percibió lo que pasó cuando cayó al suelo sin piernas. Se vio a sí mismo y, horrorizado, descubrió que había sido partido por la mitad a la altura del vientre.

Gohan no supo cuanta furia había alcanzado ni cuanta sed de venganza creció en su interior, pero si tuvo claro que continuaría hasta lograr una infinidad en ambas cosas. El Super Saiyajin de nivel dos emergió con la misma intensidad en que lo hizo contra Cell.

No; incluso muchísimo más que en esa ocasión.

—¡Maldita bestia inmunda! ¡Pagarás con tu vida lo que hiciste!

Las lágrimas ardientes que escocían sus ojos no pudieron seguir corriendo por sus mejillas. El calor de la infinita energía las evaporó. Dio un último vistazo al cadáver de su amada y el aura de su ki escaló hasta tocar el infinito.

Gohan ya no es Gohan. Ha sido reemplazado por un ser que perdió su corazón. Porque para él, Videl era su corazón.

El demonio de ojos rubicundos permanecía incrédulo. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Trató de levantarse, pero comprobó empíricamente que la ausencia de piernas se lo impediría. Sus propias vísceras pasaron a ser colgajos que se esparcieron por el suelo. ¡No podía creerlo! Por cuantiosos milenios había luchado contra horribles criaturas en este maldito pandemónium, pero jamás le habían hecho un daño así.

¡Jamás!

Su corazón monstruoso crujió por primera vez en toda su vida a causa del terrible dolor que jadeó a través de bramidos incandescentes. Sin embargo, este no sería su final. Por más fuerte que fuera ese muchacho, no podría asesinarlo ya que sólo existe una forma para matar a un licántropo. Y en esta dimensión, el metal que era su debilidad no existía...

Lentamente sus células comenzaron a regenerarse. La combustión celular produjo hilos de humo que revolotearon alrededor de él. Tan sólo en unos cuantos minutos podría alardear sus piernas nuevamente.

Gohan se acercó lentamente a él y lo sujetó desde la garganta sin temor alguno, dispuesto a continuar el castigo. Fue entonces que la bestia comprendió que aquel hombre había sido dominado completamente por la sed de venganza. Ese lesivo error que también había cometido contra Cell.

La bestia mítica, ayudándose con la fuerza de sus brazos, logró aflojar la mano que sujetaba su gollete; y en un veloz movimiento mordió a su víctima para inocularle el despreciable mal de la licantropía.

Era su victoria.

Gohan, muy pronto, se transformaría en un monstruo al igual que él. Sólo con la diferencia de que no podría razonar y mucho menos hablar...

Tal como narraban las tradiciones, los hombres lobo originales no necesitaban la luna llena para transformarse ni perdían toda señal de raciocinio. Sin embargo, aquellos que habían sido infectados con el mal, sufrían un dolor indescriptible con la metamorfosis. Y la pérdida de conciencia era una total garantía. Lo único que ocuparía la mente del saiyajin sería devorar carne humana una y otra vez...

—Perdiste, maldito incauto... —El depredador mostró su aberrante barbarie a través de una sonrisa victoriosa.

Sin embargo, su felicidad duró sólo un breve instante. Cuando quiso ver la herida que le había infligido, notó que su piel seguía exactamente igual que antes. Ni siquiera había una mínima señal del mordisco que recién le había propinado. Los ojos de la bestia rechinaron sorpresa mezclada con algo que era peor que el temor.

—Mis colmillos pueden atravesar cualquier cosa, inclusive el titanio más sólido de todos. Es imposible que no pueda herir tu piel. ¡Imposible! —gruñó con la desesperación de un animal que presiente una tortura.

Gohan no respondió verbalmente. De un golpe endiablado, el saiyajin hizo añicos el maléfico corazón. Un mar de sangre bañó los nudillos de su diestra. Esa fue su respuesta.

Esta vez, el licántropo ni siquiera pudo gritar su dolor.

—También puedes regenerar tu corazón, ¿verdad? —los ojos puros que Gohan alguna vez tuvo, fueron reemplazados por unos que un demonio ansiaría tener. Vociferaban una impiedad abrumadora; una sed de venganza totalmente incontenible.

El animal maldito no fue capaz de contestar. Dolor agobió sus nervios al punto que un cortocircuito se provocó en su pútrida alma. Pero de todas formas el joven no necesitaba una respuesta: poco tardó en ver que la regeneración de la que hacía gala ese monstruo comenzaba a trabajar.

—Ahora sufrirás... —sentenció, en forma lúgubre, el poseído por la venganza.

La bestia, empero, mostró una detestable y confiada sonrisa.

—Hagas lo que hagas, un mocoso como tú no puede matarme. Sólo un arma hecha de plata puede lograr tal cosa. Únicamente ese metal puede eliminarme y aquí no existe... —se relamió triunfante para darle todavía más asidero a sus odiosas palabras—. Llegará un momento en que el cansancio te vencerá y en ese momento te asesinaré... —finalizó haciendo vibrar sus demoníacos ojos en malévolo regocijo.

Pero la reacción esperada por el licántropo no fue la esperada. A cambio, obtuvo un tono de voz que convirtió su sangre en filosas estalagmitas que rasparon su negro interior.

—Ingenuo... te enseñaré que un saiyajin puede ser el peor monstruo de todos... —su níveo rostro se ensombreció como nunca antes en toda su vida. Y por primera vez la horrible criatura sintió, en sí mismo, el pavor que tanto le gustaba provocar.

Gohan no se contiene y tampoco lo haría. La sed de venganza fue ineluctable; completamente irrefrenable. Lo que le había causado a Videl no tenía perdón ni de él ni de nadie. El híbrido podía ser el hombre más noble que pisaba la Tierra, pero cuando alguien tocaba a los suyos esa nobleza y bondad desaparecían como si nunca hubieran existido. Así lo sintió Cell cuando sufrió sus ansias de venganza. Y así lo sentía, también ahora, el abominable licántropo. No en vano existía un dicho que los hombres sabios de ciertos lugares esgrimían como lema y que seguían a rajatabla: _«Teme al mar en una tormenta y al bosque de noche. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, teme la furia de un hombre gentil»_

Y Gohan, en este preciso instante, era ese hombre gentil que le infundiría un miedo atroz a cualquiera...

—Esto es por Mister Popo...

Agarró el brazo diestro de la bestia, hundiendo sus dedos en él. Y, sin medir la brutalidad de su fuerza descomunal, lo estiró sin miramientos de ningún tipo. El hombro de la víctima se dislocó y el brazo crujió espanto. Pero Gohan no se conformaría con tan poco: sigue ejerciendo presión, extendiendo los huesos hasta que estos se astillan y despedazan por dentro. Finalmente, el brazo se despega del cuerpo a la altura del hombro y Gohan lo lanza a lo lejos.

El aullido de dolor de la maléfica criatura tuvo que haberse escuchado incluso varios kilómetros más allá. La sangre, a dadivosos chorros, se vierte escandalosamente en el suelo. Pero Gohan no se saciaría con tan poco...

—Esto es por Dende...

Agarró el brazo izquierdo y repitió el mismo proceso. Se iteró el mismo sonido de los músculos desgarrándose y el mismo ruido de los huesos fracturándose en mil pedazos hasta desunirse del cuerpo.

Un río de sangre incendió al suelo con brillante carmesí.

La bestia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué clase de monstruo tenía al frente? Él, que había vencido a cientos de vampiros, gárgolas y súcubos en este pandemonium, estaba completamente indefenso ante la criatura que tenía en frente.

Gohan agarró el morro de la diabólica criatura y de un irracional tirón lo desencajó del cráneo. Sin conmiseración, lo destruyó instantáneamente entre sus manos. La sangre saltó en todas direcciones y en ninguna a la vez. Incluso los feroces colmillos en las fauces del licántropo fueron pulverizados como si fueran de seda. Su lengua larga y pestilente sufrió el mismo destino.

Esta vez, la feroz bestia ni siquiera fue capaz de aullar su dolor.

Gohan procedió a azotarlo contra el suelo de manera tan fuerte que ese cuerpo mutilado rebotó dos veces, como si hubiera caído desde una enorme altura. El hombre lobo, sintiéndose libre de las manos de Gohan, intenta escapar; pero el super saiyajin de nivel dos pisoteó su columna hasta hacerla añicos.

Tomó al demonio entre las manos y, clavándole los ojos ardientes de venganza, le infundió el miedo más terrible de todos.

—Y esto es por Videl... —su mirada se tornó todavía más agresiva. Era como si un demonio estuviera en su interior y hablase en nombre de él...

Cerrando su puño, comienza a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. A cada violento puñetazo pedazos de carne se molían y se pegaban al suelo. El pecho, el corazón que intentaba regenerarse, el cuello; todo fue convertido en una pulpa sangrienta. Gohan amalgamó músculos, tendones y huesos en una sola pasta carnal. Lo último que el hombre lobo pudo hacer fue expresar el terror más abominable a través de sus ojos dorados. Gohan siguió dando golpes a una velocidad energúmena, completamente demoníaca e irracional. Sus puños se convirtieron en verdaderas mazas de trituración, pues molería la totalidad de su carne hasta que adoptara la misma consistencia que el agua...

Lo sigue desintegrando a golpes brutales, indescriptibles e infernales en toda su horrenda dimensión. Golpes como mazazos deforman a la bestia, volviéndola un manojo grotesco de carne irreconocible. Paulatinamente fue adquiriendo una trabazón cada vez más líquida. Sólo quedó una masa sanguinolenta y viscosa, sin ningún atisbo que delatara que alguna vez tuvo solidez. Unos cuantos golpes posteriores y todo lo remanente fue únicamente un mar carmesí. Y con el calor que emanaba de su ki, la viscosa sangre resultante se volatilizó hasta ascender por los cielos, perdiéndose para siempre entre las fúnebres sombras del olvido.

Del maldito hombre lobo no quedó señal alguna. Absolutamente ninguna. Desapareció tal como se lo merecía alguien de su maléfica calaña.

—Nunca más le harás daño a nadie, maldita bestia...

Gohan retornó a su estado natural. El odio que nació en él se marchó junto al abominable licántropo que había exterminado.

Sin perder un segundo, corrió hasta la mujer que amaba. Su cuerpo inerte lo volvió a golpear como un tren a toda velocidad. Lágrimas brotaron desde su alma. El dolor es demasiado grande como para contenerlo. Fijó su vista en la mortal herida abierta en el bajo vientre. A pesar de que él lo había introducido, el útero volvió a abrise camino hacia afuera. Pendía sólo de los extendidos tejidos fibrosos que anteriormente lo afirmaron dentro del cuerpo.

Se echó al suelo a llorar de rabia e impotencia. Tanta fue su devastadora aflicción, que golpeó el suelo con sus puños y lo resquebrajó de tal forma que las grietas emularon una telaraña.

Gritó. Gritó como nunca lo hizo en toda su vida. Sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraron por la magnitud alcanzada. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora: su novia había muerto por culpa suya. Únicamente por su irresponsabilidad. Si le hubiera insistido con que no entrara a este horrible lugar, nada habría sucedido. O si la hubiera protegido como debía, entonces esta vil pesadilla no habría cobrado vida.

Su corazón sufrió un torbellino de dolor; como si hubiera entrado de golpe en un nudo de vientos encontrados. La muerte era mejor que seguir viviendo sin Videl. Y lamentablemente no era una hipérbole, sino una completa, palpable y tangible realidad.

Fue entonces que, de súbito, una voz lo extrajo desde el feroz desconsuelo que lo azotaba.

—Gohan...

No pudo creerlo. ¿Estaría alucinando despierto nuevamente? ¿En verdad Videl seguía con vida a pesar de la terrible extracción de útero a la que fue sometida?

Tuvo miedo de mirar y comprobar que todo era una alucinación auditiva. No obstante, consiguió el valor para hacerlo. Clavó sus ojos en la occisa y lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto...

Sus zafiros habían recobrado el brillo de la vida. Por increíble que pareciera estaba viva. ¡Viva!

—Videl... ¡Videl! —reaccionó preso de emoción al verla pestañear un par de veces. La abrazó con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de perderla nuevamente. Instantes después se contuvo para no hacerle daño.

Videl lloró junto a él. Recordó todo con claridad. Lloró por el embarazo cruelmente interrumpido también. Pero aquello no se lo diría por nada del mundo a Gohan. No merecía sufrir más. Ese dolor lo viviría secretamente...

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó mirándola anonadado. Mas la respuesta no llegaría auditivamente, sino visualmente: hilos de humo emergían desde su vientre mutilado. Efectivamente, se trataba de regeneración celular... la misma que el ominoso licántropo poseía...

Ella miró el sector de su cuerpo lastimado y entonces lo supo con total claridad: pronto se convertiría en una bestia. Según las tradiciones cualquiera que fuera mordido por un licántropo sin que su corazón fuera devorado, terminaría transformándose en uno de ellos. Y esas detestables leyendas adquirieron más veracidad que nunca.

Ambos, temerosos y perturbados, compartieron los mismos pensamientos por intermedio de sus miradas: Ella ya no sería humana...

—No puede ser —musitó Gohan, intentando refutar sus propios pensamientos y también los de su amada. Inexorablemente, lloró.

Entre profusas lágrimas Videl cerró sus ojos, asumiendo el horror que significaba su nuevo estado.

—Gohan, perdóname por no hacerte caso cuando me lo advertiste —suspiró asediada por el arrepentimento. Eso fue lo que dedujo el varón, sin embargo, pronto descubriría que erraba rotundamente.

—Videl...

—Aunque no lo entendieras tenía que venir contigo contra viento y marea —se dio una sucinta pausa; Videl, emocionada, hablaba a través de su alma—. Yo también tuve sueños premonitorios... —otorgó una prudente pausa a su amado para que entendiera las implicaciones de aquello; luego continuó —Y en esas horribles pesadillas quien moría eras tú.

Impactado, quedó. Sorpresa, resplandeció. —Es imposible... — musitó como si le hubieran robado la voz.

—Yo vi tu muerte en mis sueños... ¡Vi hasta la fecha en que morías! Pensé que sólo habían sido sueños y nada más, pero cuando tú viste algo parecido en casa supe que debía llevarte a un lugar seguro. Por eso te propuse venir al Templo de Kamisama: porque era el sitio más exento de riesgos. Aquí nada te sucedería... eso fue lo que pensé, pero me equivoqué rotundamente...

El alma de Gohan se volcó, en su totalidad, hacia la más absoluta sorpresa.

—Y cuando pasó esta vorágine de terror, tuve la certeza que si no te acompañaba morirías sin remedio. Eso, _eso_ —iteró emocionada— fue lo que vi en mi sueño. En él te hacía caso: yo me separaba de ti y tu fallecías en manos de una bestia horrenda. Por eso tenía la convicción que debía acompañarte... Pero mantener tus convicciones siempre tiene un precio.

Él llevó una mano a su frente, intentando asimilar toda la información recibida de golpe. De alguna misteriosa manera ambos tuvieron sueños parecidos, pero con una víctima distinta. Videl, a pesar de que la muerte acechaba, decidió tomar el riesgo de entrar aquí para salvarlo. Solamente por la convicción que da el amor. Únicamente por la infinidad de su sentir. Y aquella decisión fue la que cambió el destino de Gohan, mas no el suyo propio.

El temor a que ese trágico futuro se hiciera realidad, fue precisamente lo que terminó provocándolo. Quizás si se hubieran quedado en casa, ambos se habrían salvado...

Tal vez el futuro no podía cambiarse. O tal vez si, pero siempre bajo un alto precio a pagar...

Y Mirai Trunks, aquello, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó Gohan sumido en un llanto lacerante.

—Teníamos que salvar a tus amigos. Tenía que salvarte a ti. Tú eres mucho más importante que yo.

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Claro que si lo es! Si aparece otra amenaza que ponga en peligro al planeta Tierra, tú serás quien se encargue de ponerle fin.

—Videl sin ti voy a morir. ¡Sin ti no puedo vivir!

—Por mí debes hacerlo. No desperdicies mi sacrificio...

—¿Sacrificio? —musitó Gohan con miedo. Uno incluso superior a los anteriores. —Videl... —sus mandíbulas temblaron cuando dijo su nombre— ¿qué piensas hacer?

Ella le dio la espalda. Su cabeza dirigió su mirar al vasto cielo y dio un suspiro que se prolongó por espacio de varios segundos. Su dolor se expresó a través de él.

—No quiero vivir como un monstruo. No quiero vivir pensando en comer carne humana. No quiero no poder ser madre. No quiero atacarte o pensar en devorar a mis propios hijos... eso no es vida, Gohan... ni para ti ni para mí... —Bajó su cabeza y finalizó con una frase que sembró terror en su amado—: Debo morir.

—Videl, ¡encontraremos una solución! ¡No puedes rendirte!

—¿Cuál solución? Ahora mismo puedo escuchar, con toda claridad, como tu sangre fluye por tus venas... incluso olfatearla a pesar de que la cubre tu piel... —sus sentidos habían sido maximizados a escalas que superaban cualquier expectativa humana o animal —Incluso siento que mi fuerza está creciendo como la de una bestia salvaje. Estoy condenada...

Gohan se acercó y le dio un abrazo relleno de amor. —Encontraremos la cura a tu maldición. Por favor no pienses lo contrario.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero vivir así. No hay cura para esto, mi corazón me lo grita y sabes que el tuyo también —mientras acarició la mejilla masculina, lloró un lago, un mar y también un océano—. Por más dura que sea, hay que aceptar la realidad: esta maldición no tiene curación. No quiero poner en peligro la vida de mi padre ni que me vea convertida en un horrendo monstruo. Tampoco quiero darte ese martirio. Perdóname por favor, pero por el bien de todos tengo que morir.

Sin aviso, golpeó a Gohan en el plexo solar con todas sus fuerzas, quitándole la respiración. Su extraordinaria fuerza licántropa se manifestó en aquel rodillazo, pues en circunstancias normales no habría podido dejar a su prometido en tal estado. Miró hacia el insondable abismo y, antes que él pudiera reaccionar, corrió hacia allí sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

—¡No lo hagas!

Ella le prodiga su última sonrisa. Una que trató de teñir con felicidad, mas no pudo lograrlo. Era una sonrisa triste, amargada en toda su extensión.

—Sigue siendo igual de bueno, Gohan. Nos vemos mañana, mi niño hermoso...

Cuanto habría querido verlo mañana. Sí, cuanto hubiese deseado que todo fuera como antes y que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Pero por más que se despidiera de esa manera, aquella fantasía no podría cumplirse...

—¡Videl!

Él, a pesar del dolor, se arrojó a detenerla con todas sus fuerzas...

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Aún así, se lanzó volando al precipicio para atraparla, mas sus esfuerzos resultaron vanos. Había desaparecido como si hubiera entrado a un agujero negro. Y aunque hubiera podido alcanzarla, sólo habría prolongado lo inevitable. Videl se habría matado tarde o temprano.

A medida que caía por el vacío sin fondo de esta dimensión, lo último que escuchó fue un grito indescriptible de dolor sin igual. Sin embargo, lo último que vio en su mente fue la bella sonrisa de quien tanto amó.

 _»Algún día, si pudiera nacer de nuevo, desearía volver a verte Gohan. Acurrucarme en tu pecho y disfrutar de tu compañía. Ver tu sonrisa comprensiva y candorosa. Disfrutar de tu amor lleno de timidez otra vez. No sabes cuanto quisiera renacer y volver a enamorarnos en otra época o incluso en un mundo diferente. Me gustaría tanto volver a amarte como te amé. Sería una verdadera bendición ser feliz junto a ti nuevamente... —cerró sus párpados, intentando aprisionar la evidencia líquida de su dolor —Pero sé que renacer es una utopía imposible de cumplir..._

 _Gracias por todo Gohan._ _Conocerte fue lo mejor que me paso en toda mi existencia. Te amo y siempre te amaré..._

 _Adiós, amor mío..._


End file.
